beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FastBlade5035
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:!!!!.png page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:05, August 6, 2011 My articles deleted Now I am wondering, why did my articles get deleted. My information of beyblades are long and detailed, full with informations. Attached with beautiful table, it still got deleted o.o ? Well, at least give me a warning before you delete it, but anyway, what is the reason. I read the rules beforehand, --Rules-- If what you want is not listed in the following, then it is not acceptable for this wikia. Everything listed below must be appropriate for teens. *Fan-made accounts of actual characters *Original characters/beyblade/teams/and mores........! *Fan-made stories and other prose All content are allowed to be submitted in other languages, but the wikia is to be predominantly English. All content made for the purpose of role playing must have English translations.Bakurayuri 06:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) what is the problem i need to know the problem so i won't repeat the same mistake. So can you leave me a message about my mistake ?Bakurayuri 04:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi FastBlade5035, I have not really created an account on wikia yet but could I join the australia team but my fanon character is Jack Lanus and jack's bey is Wave Spinus MS145CES. Thanks lots if I could join. What are the conditions to enter the WBBC2?Blade0886 15:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can i have an explanation to why you deleted my pages?!Blade0886 17:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) i was wondering whether i could join ur team 'Sky Raiders', cause im not in a team yet and i own a pegasus.... Gingarules 10:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) is there space for the australian team? Hey Fastblade, forget what i marked before, edboy explained me. Can you register me in European team, or if you can't, register me in team needing bladers, plz??Blade0886 11:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hey FastBlade......yeah i got ur message and i wanna take part in the championships but i'm not in a team so if there is any team representing UK,i'd like 2 join........or any other team works fine 4 me.Thnx alot Gingarules 11:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Tehehehe, Sure. I'll join. Is there a UK team since I'm a Brit :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks, fastblade. I was thinking about "Ultimate Zodiac Warriors". NB: you don't need to have a zodiac bey to enter.Blade0886 10:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, FastBlade!! When is actually starting the WBBC2?Blade0886 21:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Could I join Team Messiah's Command since i'm Australian? Thanks. Thechosen1blader 08:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Could I join Team Messiah's Command since i'm Australian? Thanks I believe I have entered, but I am currently a solo team Callum6939 Hi, FB, could you register for me my 3 other beys plz: Cut Excalibur 85 RXF, Protect Clypeum M150 MWB, Endure Galea R230 EMSBlade0886 21:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Come here FB http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=BeybladeWiki&uio=d4|Chat# 22:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You Beat Me?!?! Last I Recall You Didnt! Dont Lie Dude. We've Never Battled. and The Last Person I Beat Was Eagle :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . Your team I want to join your team. My bey is Whirlwind Jimbo, he is a dragon, and I haven't joined any team yet.Vice97 20:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) have you seen my new images??Blade0886 10:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) hey i would like that we get back to our battle(on the Great Wall of China). when youre ready!!Blade0886 17:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok i'm fine with that btw thnx alot Gingarules 06:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hey fastblade can you unblock me please? 15:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo Fb can u put me in Dark Demolition. Miranda Blue 06:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems like a good day, yeah. 09:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ^From -Gingka and Co. 09:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC)^ Come to main wiki chat 03:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Fast Blade plzzzz put me in Dark Demolitions Miranda Blue 09:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) plz help!! i can't go to chat!!!Blade0886 18:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) u gonna get the Duo Uranus set? hehe im gonna get mine as soon as it comes out XD 15:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC)FrozenLeo Hey Fastblade. Can I join your team. I've got a Rex Azazel YA 235 and I think I'll represent Germany. User:Chisanga Kapumpa 14.11.11 I saw your comment on team skyraiders. it's a bit late i know, but i could have some help. i ask that my team and yours become allies.Blade0886 15:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) *Attention, everyone!! This the Preview of Chapter 5 of Zodiac Destiny!!!! *Blade:" How am I going to find him there?? *Even with the map, i can't get it *And then, Blade heard a sound in the water *a familiar sound *but underwater, he couldn't figure it out *he stopped swimming *and turned his head to see what it was *He saw a bey flying over him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *How did Blade got undrwater with a plungeon equipement?? *Why did he do that?? *Who owns that mysterious bey?? *What are his capacities?? *What's going to happen to Blade?? *You'll know all that in the next episode of.... *Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FB? have you and gingky had yur rematch yet :)? that's Kagamine Rin :) > RE:FB? would you like to join my wiki? I left a message on your Beyblade wiki talk page i jusst want someone to join I Challenge Yu how do you battle :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . 21:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) fastblade, can you please tell me how to battle other bladders Brequ1 09:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Talk Page After the lockdown I'd really like to battle you,please get back to me. Sincerely, LeoneMaster Fanon can you register Jay and Chill Erebus into Team Banishers of Fanon. Plzz Hey, FB, can I join Team Millenium Fang? My Bey is Thunder Libra DF145BS. Thanks if so, okay if not. Kikai103 13:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Fastblade! Can I join Team Millenium Fang? Thanks! MeteoLibra2363 01:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) fAsTbLaDe -- CaN i MaKe TeAm CoLuMbIa FoR bEyBlAdE: tHe WoRlD cHaMpIoNsHiPs 2?! ItS gOiNg To Be CaLlEd TeAm DaRkNeSs! --DarkKingH99 13:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hey come to: http://webchat.freenode.net/ Blade0886 22:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) chat can u unban me from chat please i need help. i'm begging ya hear me, i'm on irc!!!Blade0886 20:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) hey FB I would like to join your team I would be a good choice because I fit the requirments I never back down I will fight no matter what hey when I was a noob I fought galant so I have bravery I have a flying bey fiber dragoon and if there are any tag battles I can be very useful so may I join? Trent8513 15:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi i'm new and you probaly don't know me, but I would like to join the American team in the championships. I want to prove I am a worthy blader and a strong one. I want to help you. I will go all out. My bey is Electric Box 230WD. King Fresh 18:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Get Ed for me please, I want him here at chat but he never responds to me in-time. Thanks I support the petition! 21:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown